icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
North Dakota Fighting Hawks men's ice hockey
The North Dakota Fighting Hawks men's ice hockey team (UND) is the college ice hockey team at the Grand Forks campus of the University of North Dakota. They are members of the National Collegiate Hockey Conference (NCHC) and compete in National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I ice hockey. North Dakota is considered one of the premier college hockey programs in the country, and are regarded as one of the most powerful, successful, and storied college hockey programs in NCAA history. UND has made over 30 appearances in the NCAA tournament, appeared in the Frozen Four 22 times, and have won 8 NCAA Division I Championships. They have also won 15 WCHA Regular Season Championships, 2 NCHC Regular Season Championships, and 11 WCHA Tournament Championships. The current men's head coach is former Fighting Sioux player Brad Berry, who is in his second season with the team. UND used Fighting Sioux as its nickname, but dropped the nickname under pressure from the NCAA. The team is now registered as the Fighting Hawks, a name that was chosen by the University on November 18, 2015. History Early history Varsity ice hockey at the University of North Dakota began in 1929 as a NCAA independent team with no recorded coach. After four seasons the team disbanded during the heart of the Great Depression in 1936. The program restarted after World War II with John Jamieson as the first coach. The 1946–47 season was the first winning season in UND history with a record of 7 wins, 6 losses, and 0 ties. UND joined Michigan Tech, Colorado College, University of Denver, University of Michigan, Michigan State University, and University of Minnesota as founding members of the Midwest Collegiate Hockey League (MCHL) in 1951. In the program's first season in league play UND finished with a record of 13–11–1. After two seasons the MCHL became the Western Intercollegiate Hockey League (WIHL) and later in 1959 became the Western Collegiate Hockey Association. Artificial ice was installed in UND's Winter Sports Building, commonly known as "The Barn", in 1953. Bob May became the 5th coach in UND history for the 1957–58 season and led the team to the 1957–58 WIHL Regular Season Championship. UND also received a bid to the 1958 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. The team advanced to the championship game with a 9–1 win over Harvard in the semi-final round. UND fell in their first championship and post season tournament appearance to University of Denver 2–6. Following the 1957–58 season the WIHL broke up, after Michigan, Michigan State, Michigan Tech, and Minnesota left the conference following a dispute over recruiting practices. Despite not violating the WIHL or the NCAA's rules of the period, the four exiting schools accused Denver, North Dakota and Colorado College of breaking a gentlemen's agreement by recruiting overage Canadians. Thorndycraft era Without a conference UND competed as an independent Division I team for the 1958–59 season. Barry Thorndycraft took over for May as head coach and continued the winning tradition established in the previous season. UND again reached the NCAA Tournament for the second straight season and again advanced to the championship with a 4–3 overtime win over St. Lawrence. UND beat former WIHL member Michigan State with another 4–3 overtime victory to win the university's first ice hockey national championship. UND ended with a record of 20–10–1 on the season. 1959 marked the official founding of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) and after three seasons in the WCHA UND returned to the national stage for the 1963 NCAA Tournament held in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts at the McHugh Forum. North Dakota blew away the hometown Boston College Eagles 8–2 and won the school's second ice hockey championship with a 6–5 win over rival Denver. The team finished with a record of 22–7–3 and coach Thorndycraft was named WCHA Coach of the Year for 1962–63. Peters, Selman, Bjorkman years Thorndycraft left the program in 1964 and under new coach R.H. "Bob" Peters, UND won the MacNaughton Cup for the WCHA regular season championship in 1964–65. The team advanced to the 1965 NCAA Tournament but lost 3–4 in the semi-final round to Boston College. Bill Selman became coach in 1966 and led the team to their third MacNaughton Cup in history and a spot in the 1967 NCAA Tournament. UND's run ended with a 1–0 loss to Cornell 0–1 but Selman received the 1966–67 WCHA Coach of the Year award. The following season UND received an at-large bid to the 1968 NCAA Tournament. North Dakota beat Cornell 4–1 in a rematch of the 1967 semi-final game. UND advanced to the National Championship game for the first time since winning it 5 seasons earlier in 1963. UND again found themselves in the National Championship game matched up with conference rival Denver, North Dakota would fall to the Pioneers 0–4. Rube Bjorkman became the 9th coach in program history after previously serving as head coach at the University of New Hampshire. Over the 10 seasons as coach UND finished with two winning seasons, one in his first season as UND coach in 1968–69 and a second in 1971–72. During his tenure as UND coach Bjorkman compiled a record of 149–186–11. Gasparini era John "Gino" Gasparini was hired in 1978, Gasparini played for UND from 1964–67 before a short stint in the International Hockey League then returning to UND under Bjorkman as an assistant coach. Gasparini's impact was immediate and UND finished the regular season winning the MacNaughton Cup and advancing to the 1979 NCAA Tournament. North Dakota picked up a 4–2 victory of Dartmouth in the semi-final round but fell in the national championship game to Minnesota 3–4. North Dakota finished the season with a record of 30–11–1, the program's first 30-win season, as well as Gasparini being named WCHA Coach of the Year. The 30 wins of the 1978–79 season was eclipsed the following season when North Dakota picked up 31 wins and the programs third National Championship with a 5–2 win over Northern Michigan. North Dakota returned to the NCAA Tournament in 1984. North Dakota swept Rensselaer two games to none in the quarter final round but fell 1–2 in overtime to Minnesota-Duluth The 1986–87 season UND swept through the WCHA winning the MacNaughton Cup and WCHA Final Five Tournament. UND advanced to the 1987 NCAA Tournament sweeping St. Lawrence in two games by a combined score of 9–4 and advancing to the Championship with a 5–2 win over Harvard. North Dakota won their fifth NCAA Division I National Championship when UND defeated Michigan State Spartans in front of a Spartan crowd in Detroit, Michigan on March 28, 1987. The team would make the NCAA Tournament one more time with Gasparini behind the bench in 1990 but fell in the regional round of the expanded NCAA Tournament when the team lost to Boston University two games to one in the best of three series. Blais era in November 2001]] After four quiet years, Dean Blais took over as head coach of North Dakota after John "Gino" Gasparini in 1994. In his third season as head coach, Blais led UND to the program's eighth MacNaughton Cup for WCHA regular season champions and fifth Broadmoor Trophy for WCHA playoff champions. UND advanced to the Frozen Four after a 6–2 victory over Cornell in the quarterfinal round. UND then advanced to the National Championship with a 6–2 win over Colorado College. Under Blais, UND won 6–4 over Boston University to win the school's Six National Championship. That same season Blais was named recipient of the Spencer Penrose Award for Division I College Coach of the Year. North Dakota returned to the NCAA Tournament in 1998 and 1999 but were plagued with early-round exits. In the 1999–2000 season, after again winning the WCHA Tournament, UND advanced through the 2000 NCAA Tournament to the Championship against Boston College, looking for its first NCAA title since 1949. BC had a 2–1 lead entering the third period, but UND responded with three goals, with two by Lee Goren. Goren tied the game, assisted on Jason Ulmer's game-winning goal, and then scored into an empty Eagles net in the last minute of play to secure the game. It marked North Dakota's seventh national title overall and second since 1997, and was also the third time in three years that BC came up short in the Frozen Four. Boston College got its revenge over UND the following season when the two teams again faced each other in the National Championship. BC won its first national title since 1949 by defeating North Dakota, 3–2, in overtime on a goal scored by sophomore forward Krys Kolanos just 4:43 into OT. In 2001, the team moved into the new $100 million, 11,500-seat Ralph Engelstad Arena, replacing the aging 6,000-seat Old Ralph Engelstad Arena that served as the home for UND hockey since 1972. After missing the NCAA post-season tournament in 2002, UND returned in 2003. North Dakota fell to Ferris State 2–5 in the opening round of the West Regionals. And in the 2004 NCAA Tournament, UND shut out Holy Cross 3–0 before getting shut out 0–1 in the West Regional Final to Denver. Hakstol era On July 9, 2004, Dave Hakstol was announced as the 15th coach in program history, replacing Dean Blais who left UND when he was named associate coach of the Columbus Blue Jackets. Blais served as UND head coach for 10 seasons and placed first among active coaches with a record of 262–115–13 and a .733 winning percentage. With Hakstol behind the bench, UND continued their winning tradition that was prevalent under Blais. UND won 4–3 in overtime vs. Maine on October 8, 2004 to give Hakstol his first win as head coach. UND received an at-large bid to the 2005 NCAA Tournament and found themselves in the Championship against long-time rival University of Denver. DU freshman goaltender Peter Mannino backstopped an offensive attack that included a 2-goal game by DU forward Paul Stastny to hand UND a 1–4 loss. North Dakota made and advanced in the next three NCAA Tournaments but came up with third-place finishes in the Frozen Four, losing to Boston College three straight seasons in a row. In 2006 losing 5–6 to the Eagles, in 2007 falling 4–6, and in 2008 losing 1–6. Despite the third consecutive loss to BC in the Frozen Four, the seasons ended on high notes in 2006–07 when sophomore forward Ryan Duncan became the second UND player to win the Hobey Baker Award and the first in 20 seasons after Tony Hrkac in 1986–87. The 2007–08 season was only the second time in UND Hockey history that North Dakota had two finalists for the Hobey Baker Award when junior forward T.J. Oshie and senior goalie Jean-Philippe Lamoureux; the other time in 2004 when Zach Parise, Brandon Bochenski were nominated. In March 2009 UND won a WCHA-leading 14th league championship with a 2–1 win at Wisconsin. The team advanced to the 2009 NCAA Tournament but fell in the Northeast Region semifinal to New Hampshire 5–6 in overtime after UNH's Thomas Fortney scored with :00.1 remaining in regulation to force OT and UNH's Josh LaBlanc scored 45 seconds into overtime. UND capped off the 2009–10 regular season and won the 2010 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament to receive an automatic bid to the 2010 NCAA Tournament. UND fell in the Northeast Regional semifinals to Yale 2–3 after The Bulldogs scored 3 goals in a span of 4:57 during the second period and Yale goaltender Ryan Rondeau stopped 34 UND shots. In March 2011 UND captured its WCHA-leading 15th league championship with an 11–2 win at Michigan Tech. The team advanced as the #1 seed into the 2011 WCHA Tournament by beating #12 seed Michigan Tech (8–0, 3–1). UND advanced to the 2011 WCHA Final Five to play Colorado College in the WCHA semi-final and won with a late 3rd period goal by Matt Frattin to advance them to the WCHA Championship. UND then faced rival Denver for the Broadmoor Trophy. Denver took to the early lead 1–0 at 5:06 of the first period, UND rallied at 2:32 of the second period and struck again at 8:18 of the second period. Denver tied it up at 17:47 of the third period to force the game into overtime. Frattin scored the game winner at 5:11 of the second overtime to claim North Dakota's 2nd as many seasons and 9th Broadmoor Trophy overall for UND. The team advanced to the 2011 NCAA Tournament Midwest Regional in Green Bay, Wisconsin. At the Midwest Regional, UND faced off first against Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute (RPI), where they shut out the Engineers 6–0, advancing to play WCHA rival Denver for the second straight weekend. UND defeated the Pioneers of Denver 6–1 in the Midwest Regional Final to advance to their fifth Frozen Four in 8 seasons under Dave Hakstol. In the NCAA Frozen Four, UND would see their highly anticipated season come to an end with a 0–2 shutout to the Michigan Wolverines. In March 2012, UND captured its 10th Broadmoor Trophy with a 4–0 victory over rival Denver. With this victory, UND made history by being the first team in WCHA history to capture the Broadmoor 3 straight years (2010,2011,2012), this is the second time UND has won the tournament from a play in game and also holds a 13-game unbeaten streak in the WCHA tournament and an 8-game WCHA Final Five unbeaten streak. UND lost to rival Minnesota in the NCAA tournament. Hakstol left the team in May 2015 to take the head coaching job with the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League, becoming the first college coach to jump to an NHL head coaching position since Herb Brooks was hired by the Minnesota North Stars in 1987. National Collegiate Hockey Conference (NCHC) On July 14, 2011, College Hockey Inc. announced the formation of a new hockey league, the National Collegiate Hockey Conference, which would begin play in the 2013–14 season. The league's six charter members were North Dakota, Colorado College, Denver, Miami (OH), Minnesota–Duluth, and Nebraska-Omaha. All were WCHA members except for CCHA member Miami. Two months after the announcement of the new league, the NCHC added a sixth WCHA member, St. Cloud State, and another CCHA member, Western Michigan. The NCHC has had no membership changes since starting play. The new league was made after the Big Ten Conference decided to sponsor hockey. This change caused widespread backlash due to the break-up of old rivalries that included Minnesota, North Dakota, and Wisconsin. Berry Era (2015–present) After Dave Hakstol obtained the head coaching job in Philadelphia, Brad Berry received a promotion to Head Coach on May 18, 2015. In his first year, he managed a decisive 34–6–4 record, building a line known as the CBS line (Caggiula, Boeser, Schmaltz). In 2016, North Dakota once again won the NCHC Regular Season Championship, but were defeated in the NCHC Tournament. UND finished the regular season as the #3 ranked team in the country and qualified for the NCAA Tournament.http://www.uscho.com/rankings/ For the third consecutive season, UND advanced to the 2016 Frozen Four, defeating Northeastern, and Michigan to get there. Following a dramatic 4–2 win over Denver, North Dakota had reached the Championship where they defeated Quinnipiac 5–1. This was their first championship since 2000, and their eighth overall. Only Michigan has more championships with nine. 2017 was an up and down year that resulted in the program's 15th consecutive postseason berth. North Dakota lost in double overtime against Boston University in the NCAA tournament, after having a goal disallowed in the first overtime due to an offsides review. In 2018, inconsistency again plagued the North Dakota hockey team. Plenty of streaks ending, most notably the run of postseason NCAA national tournament appearances. North Dakota's streak of 20 wins in a season came to an end. It resulted in missing the postseason for the first time since the 2001–2002 season. 2019 was another inconsistent year for North Dakota. It resulted in the team finishing 5th in the 8th place NCHC standings. This snapped a streak dating back to the 2002-03 season in which North Dakota hosted and ultimately advanced in their conference tournament. Their season ended with a sweep to the hands of Denver in the first round of the NCHC Playoffs. Season-by-season results Source: Championships NCAA Tournament Championships WCHA Final Five playoff record *'Final Five Playoffs (1988–2013) Record 64–34–0' WCHA Tournament Championships/Broadmoor Trophy WCHA Regular Season Championships/MacNaughton Cup NCHC Regular Season Championships /Penrose Cup Historic record As of March 17, 2019 Records vs. Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) Record vs. National Collegiate Hockey Conference opponents Record vs. all active opponents Head coaches All-time coaching records As of May 1, 2019 Statistical Leaders Career points leaders Career goaltending leaders GP = Games played; Min = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average minimum 40 games played Statistics current through the start of the 2019–20 season. Players 2018–19 roster As of January 13, 2019. Olympians This is a list of North Dakota alumni who have played on an Olympic team. North Dakota Fighting Sioux Hall of Fame The following is a list of people associated with the men's ice hockey program who were elected into the North Dakota Fighting Hawks Hall of Fame (induction date in parenthesis). *Bill Reichart (1975) *John Noah (1976) *Bill Steenson (1976) *Ken Johannson (1977) *Cal Marvin (1977) *Reg Morelli (1977) *Fido Purpur (1977) *Ben Cherski (1978) *Gordon Christian (1980) *Milt Johnson (1981) *Buzz Johnson (1981) *Bob May (1981) *Jim Medved (1981) *Daniel McKinnon (1982) *Bartley Larson (1983) *John Marks (1985) *Bob Munro (1985) *Ralph Engelstad (1987) *Dennis Hextall (1987) *Mike Curran (1988) *Ken Purpur (1989) *Bill Selman (1993) *Mark Taylor (1993) *Doug Smail (1995) *Terry Abram (1996) *Guy LaFrance (1997) *Al McLean (1997) *Phil Sykes (1997) *Rick Wilson (1997) *Marc Chorney (1998) *Paul Chadwick (2001) *Jim Archibald (2002) *1947–48 Men's Team (2002) *1958–59 Men's Team (2002) *Jim Archibald (2002) *Troy Murray (2003) *1962–63 Men's Team (2003) *Dave Christian (2004) *Darren Jensen (2004) *1979–80 Men's Team (2004) *Bob Joyce (2005) *1986–87 Men's Team (2005) *Alan Hangsleben (2006) *Tony Hrkac (2006) *1981–82 Men's Team (2006) *Craig Ludwig (2008) *Dixon Ward (2009) *1996–97 Men's Team (2012) *Jason Blake (2016) *Steve Johnson (2017) *Dean Blais (2018) *1999–00 Men's Team (2018) *Lee Davidson (2019) Fighting Sioux in the NHL WHA Two players also were members of WHA teams. Awards and honors Hockey Hall of Fame *Ed Belfour (2011) US Hockey Hall of Fame *Dave Christian (2001) *Mike Curran (1998) *Fido Purpur (1974) NCAA Individual Awards Hobey Baker Award *Tony Hrkac, C: 1987 *Ryan Duncan, LW: 2007 Spencer Penrose Award *John Gasparini: 1987 *Dean Blais: 1997, 2001 Mike Richter Award *Zane McIntyre: 2015 NCAA Division I Ice Hockey Scoring Champion *Tony Hrkac, C: 1987 *Steve Johnson, F: 1988 *Jeff Panzer, C: 2001 Tournament Most Outstanding Player * Reg Morelli, F; 1959 * Al McLean, C; 1963 * Doug Smail, RW; 1980 * Phil Sykes, LW; 1982 * Tony Hrkac, C; 1987 * Matt Henderson, LW; 1997 * Lee Goren, RW; 2000 * Drake Caggiula, F; 2016 All-Americans AHCA First Team All-Americans *1950-51: John Noah, D *1952-53: Ben Cherski, F *1953-54: Spike Schultz, G; Ben Cherski, F *1954-55: Bill Reichart, F *1956-57: Bill Reichart, F *1957-58: Bill Steenson, F *1958-59: Bill Steenson, F *1959-60: Reg Morelli, F *1962-63: Don Ross, D; Al McLean, F; Dave Merrifield, F *1964-65: Don Ross, D *1965-66: Terry Casey, F *1966-67: Jerry Lafond, D *1967-68: Terry Abram, D; Bob Munro, F *1968-69: John Marks, D; Bob Munro, F *1969-70: John Marks, D *1971-72: Alan Hangsleben, D *1978-79: Bob Iwabuchi, G; Kevin Maxwell, F *1979-80: Howard Walker, D; Mark Taylor, F *1980-81: Marc Chorney, D *1982-83: James Patrick, D *1983-84: Jon Casey, G *1986-87: Ian Kidd, D; Tony Hrkac, F; Bob Joyce, F *1987-88: Steve Johnson, F *1989-90: Russ Parent, D *1990-91: Greg Johnson, F *1992-93: Greg Johnson, F *1997-98: Curtis Murphy, F *1998-99: Brad Williamson, D; Jason Blake, F *1999-00: Karl Goehring, G; Jeff Panzer, F *2000-01: Travis Roche, D; Jeff Panzer, F *2003-04: Brandon Bochenski, F; Zach Parise, F *2006-07: Ryan Duncan, F; Jonathan Toews, F *2007-08: T. J. Oshie, F *2010-11: Chay Genoway, D; Matt Frattin, F *2012-13: Danny Kristo, F *2015-16: Brock Boeser, F *2016-17: Tucker Poolman, D AHCA Second Team All-Americans *1949-50: Daniel McKinnon, D; Buzz Johnson, F *1956-57: Bill Steenson, F *1985-86: Scott Sandelin, D *1986-87: Ed Belfour, G *1990-91: Lee Davidson, F *1991-92: Greg Johnson, F *1995-96: Teeder Wynne, F *1996-97: Curtis Murphy, D; David Hoogsteen, F *1997-98: Karl Goehring, G; Jason Blake, F *1998-99: Jay Panzer, F *1999-00: Lee Goren, F *2000-01: Bryan Lundbohm, F *2006-07: Taylor Chorney, D *2008-09: Chay Genoway, D *2010-11: Aaron Dell, G *2012-13: Corban Knight, F *2014-15: Zane McIntyre, G *2015-16: Cam Johnson, G; Troy Stecher, D; Drake Caggiula, F *2016-17: Tucker Poolman, D WCHA Individual Awards Player of the Year *Gerry Kell, F: 1965 *Phil Sykes, F: 1982 *Tony Hrkac, F: 1987 *Curtis Murphy, D: 1998 *Jason Blake, F: 1999 *Jeff Panzer, F: 2001 *Ryan Duncan, F: 2007 *Matt Frattin, F: 2011 Outstanding Student-Athlete of the Year *Steve Johnson, F: 1988 *Mitch Vig, D: 1998 *Karl Goehring, G: 2001 *Chay Genoway, D: 2011 *Brad Eidsness, G: 2012 Coach of the Year *Barry Thorndycraft: 1963 *Bob Peters: 1965 *Bill Selman: 1967 *John Gasparini: 1979, 1982, 1987 *Dean Blais: 1997, 1999, 2001 *Dave Hakstol: 2009 Freshman/Rookie of the Year *Alan Hangsleben, D: 1972 *Kevin Maxwell, F: 1979 *James Patrick, D: 1982 *Landon Wilson, F: 1994 *Karl Goehring, G: 1998 *Brandon Bochenski, F: 2002 *Brady Murray, F: 2004 *Danny Kristo, F: 2010 Sophomore of the Year *Bob Munro, F: 1967 Defensive Player of the Year *Matt Henderson, D: 1998 *Brad Williamson, D: 1999 *Chay Genoway, D: 2009 Most Valuable Player in Tournament *David Hoogsteen, LW: 1997 *Lee Goren, RW: 2000 *Jordan Parise, G: 2006 *Evan Trupp, LW: 2010 *Matt Frattin, RW: 2011 *Aaron Dell, G: 2012 All-Conference Teams First Team All-WCHA *1952–53: Ben Cherski, F *1953-54: Ben Cherski, F *1954-55: Bill Reichart, F *1955-56: Bill Reichart, F *1956–57: Bill Steenson, D; Bill Reichart, F *1957-58: Bill Steenson, D *1959-60: Reg Morelli, F *1962-63: Don Ross, D; Dave Merrifield, F *1964–65: Don Ross, D; Gerry Kell, F *1965–66: Terry Casey, F; Dennis Hextall, F *1966-67: Jerry Lafond, F *1967-68: Mike Curran, G; Terry Abram, D; Bob Munro, F *1968-69: Terry Abram, D; Bob Munro, F *1969-70: John Marks, D *1971-72: Alan Hangsleben, D; Jim Cahoon, F *1977-78: Bill Himmelright, F *1978-79: Bob Iwabuchi, G; Kevin Maxwell, F *1979-80: Howard Walker, D; Mark Taylor, F *1980-81: Marc Chorney, D *1981-82: Jon Casey, G; Phil Sykes, F *1982-83: James Patrick, D *1983-84: Jon Casey, G; Dan Brennan, F *1984-85: Jim Archibald, F *1985-86: Scott Sandelin, D *1986-87: Ed Belfour, G; Ian Kidd, D; Tony Hrkac, F; Bob Joyce, F *1987-88: Steve Johnson, F *1989-90: Russ Parent, D *1990-91: Russ Romaniuk, F; Greg Johnson, F *1991-92: Greg Johnson, F *1992-93: Greg Johnson, F *1994-95: Nick Naumenko, D *1995-96: Nick Naumenko, D; Teeder Wynne, F *1996-97: Curtis Murphy, D; Jason Blake, F; David Hoogsteen, F *1997-98: Karl Goehring, G; Curtis Murphy, D; Jason Blake, F *1998-99: Brad Williamson, D; Jason Blake, F *1999-00: Karl Goehring, D; Jeff Panzer, F *2000-01: Travis Roche, D; Jeff Panzer, F; Bryan Lundbohm, F *2003-04: Brandon Bochenski, F; Zach Parise, F *2006-07: Ryan Duncan, F *2007-08: Taylor Chorney, D; T. J. Oshie, F *2008-09: Chay Genoway, D *2010-11: Aaron Dell, G; Chay Genoway, D; Matt Frattin, F *2012-13: Danny Kristo, F *2016-17: Alex Iafallo, F *2017-18: Scott Perunovich, D *2018-19: Hunter Shepard, G Second Team All-WCHA *1951–52: Elwood Shell, D *1952–53: Elwood Shell, D *1953-54: Spike Schultz, G *1956–57: Tom Yurkovich, G *1957-58: Jim Ridley, F *1959-60: Guy LaFrance, D *1960-61: Bill Colpitts, F *1962-63: Joe Lech, G; Al McLean, F *1964–65: Joe Lech, G; Dennis Hextall, F *1968–69: John Marks, D; Dave Kartio, F *1971-72: Rick Wilson, D *1976-77: Roger Lamoureux, F *1979-80: Marc Chorney, D; Doug Smail, F *1980-81: Troy Murray, F *1981-82: James Patrick, D; Craig Ludwig, D; Troy Murray, F *1982-83: Jon Casey, G; Dave Tippett, F *1983-84: Rick Zombo, D *1988-89: Russ Parent, D *1989-90: Jason Herter, D; Lee Davidson, F *1990-91: Jason Herter, D; Dixon Ward, F *1991-92: Dixon Ward, F *1997-98: David Hoogsteen, F *1998-99: Karl Goehring, G; Trevor Hammer, D; Jay Panzer, F; Jeff Panzer, F *1999-00: Lee Goren, F *2000-01: Ryan Bayda, F *2001-02: Ryan Bayda, F *2002-03: Brandon Bochenski, F *2003-04: Matt Jones, F *2006-07: Taylor Chorney, D; Jonathan Toews, F *2007-08: Jean-Philippe Lamoureux, G; Chay Genoway, D; Ryan Duncan, F *2008-09: Ryan Duncan, F *2009-10: Brad Eidsness, G *2012-13: Corban Knight, F Third Team All-WCHA *1996–97: Dane Litke, F *1998–99: Lee Goren, F *1999–00: Jason Ulmer, F *2002–03: Andy Schneider, D; David Hale, D; Zach Parise, F *2003–04: Brady Murray, F *2004–05: Matt Jones, F *2005–06: Jordan Parise, G; Matt Smaby, D; Drew Stafford, F *2006–07: T. J. Oshie, F *2007–08: Robbie Bina, D *2008–09: Brad Eidsness, G *2009–10: Chay Genoway, D *2010–11: Jason Gregoire, F *2011–12: Ben Blood, D; Brock Nelson, F All-WCHA Rookie Team *1992–93: Nick Naumenko, D *1993–94: Toby Kvalevog, G; Landon Wilson, F *1997–98: Karl Goehring, G; Trevor Hammer, D; Jeff Panzer, F *1999–00: Travis Roche, D; Ryan Bayda, F *2001–02: Brandon Bochenski, F *2002–03: Zach Parise, F *2003–04: Brady Murray, F *2004–05: Travis Zajac, F *2005–06: Brian Lee, D; T. J. Oshie, F *2008–09: Brad Eidsness, G *2009–10: Danny Kristo, F *2012–13: Rocco Grimaldi, F NCHC Individual Awards Rookie of the Year * Brock Boeser, RW; 2016 Goaltender of the Year * Zane McIntyre; 2015 Herb Brooks Coach of the Year * Dave Hakstol; 2015 * Brad Berry; 2016 Defensive Forward of the Year * Mark MacMillan; 2015 * Rhett Gardner; 2018 Defensive Defenseman of the Year * Tucker Poolman; 2017 Scholar-Athlete of the Year * Nick Mattson, D; 2015 Sportsmanship Award * Matt Hrynkiw, G; 2017 All-Conference Teams First Team All-NCHC * 2013–14: Dillon Simpson, D * 2014–15: Zane McIntyre, G; Mark MacMillan, F * 2015–16: Brock Boeser, F; Drake Caggiula, F * 2016–17: Tucker Poolman, D Second Team All-NCHC * 2013–14: Jordan Schmaltz, D; Michael Parks, F * 2014–15: Jordan Schmaltz, D; Drake Caggiula, F * 2015–16: Cam Johnson, G; Troy Stecher, D * 2017–18: Christian Wolanin, D NCHC All-Rookie Team * 2013–14: Paul LaDue, D * 2014–15: Nick Schmaltz, F * 2015–16: Brock Boeser, F * 2016–17: Tyson Jost, F * 2018–19: Adam Scheel, D In-season tournaments records *Badger Showdown 6 games: 4–2–0 *Great Lakes Invitational 8 games: 5–3–0 *Ice Breaker Invitational 6 games: 1–4–1 *Lefty McFadden Invitational 2 games: 1–1–0 *Pepsi Cola Tournament 2 games: 2–0–0 *Kendell Hockey Classic 5 games: 4–0–1 *Rensselaer Holiday Tournament 5 games: 4–1–0 *Shillelagh Tournament 2 games: 1–1–0 Arenas *Winter Sports Building (The Old Barn) 1936–1972 *Old Ralph Engelstad Arena 1972–2001 (Host of the 1983 NCAA Frozen Four) *Ralph Engelstad Arena 2001–present (Host of the 2006 NCAA West Regional and Host of the 2011 Icebreaker Invitational) Program records Career *Most games played in a career: Chris Porter, 175, (2003–2007) and Ryan Duncan, 175, (2005–2009) *Most goals in a career: Ben Cherski, 131, (1951–1955) *Most assists in a career: Greg Johnson, 198, (1989–1993) *Most points in a career: Greg Johnson, 272, (1989–1993) *Best career points per game (min. 75 games played): Tony Hrkac, 2.02 PPG (1984–1985, 1986–1987) *Most career power play goals: Mark Taylor, 43, (1976–1980) *Most career shorthanded goals: Russ Romaniuk, 12, (1988–1991) *Most career game winning goals: Mark Taylor, 18, (1976–1980) *Most penalty minutes in a career: Jim Archibald, 540, (1981–1985) *Most points in a career, defenseman: Bill Himmelright, 149, (1975–1979) *Most goals in a career, defenseman: Nick Naumenko, 38, (1992–1996) *Most assists in a career, defenseman: Bill Himmelright, 121, (1975–1979) *Most wins in a career: Karl Goehring, 80, (1997–2001) *Most shutouts in a career: Karl Goehring, 15, (1997–2001) *Best win percentage in a career: Karl Goehring, .765, (1997–2001) *Best goals against average in a career: Zane McIntyre, 2.10, (2012–2015) *Best save percentage in a career: Zane McIntyre, .926, (2012–2015) Season Players *Most goals in a season: Bob Joyce, 52, (1986–1987) *Most assists in a season: Tony Hrkac, 70, (1986–1987) *Most points in a season: Tony Hrkac, 116, (1986–1987) *Best points per game in a season (min. 20 games): Tony Hrkac, 2.42, (1986–1987) *Most power play goals in a season: Ryan Duncan, 17, (2006–2007) and Doug Smail, 17, (1979–1980) *Most shorthanded goals in a season: Tony Hrkac, 8, (1986–1987) and Doug Smail, 8, (1979–1980) *Most game winning goals in a season: T.J. Oshie, 9, (2005–2006) *Most penalty minutes in a season: Jim Archibald, 197, (1984–85) *Most points in a season, defenseman: Ian Kidd, 60, (1986–1987) *Most goals in a season, defenseman: Nick Naumenko, 13, (1994–1995) and Ian Kidd, 13, (1986–1987) and John Noah, 13, (1947–1948) *Most assists in a season, defenseman: Russ Parent, 50, (1989–1990) *Most wins in a season: Aaron Dell, 30, (2010–2011) *Most shutouts in a season: Karl Goehring, 8, (1999–2000) *Best goals against average in a season: Bob Peters, 1.27, (1957–1958) *Best save percentage in a season: Jean-Philippe Lamoureux, .932, (2007–2008) Team *Most wins in a season: 40 (40–8–0 in 1986–1987) *Fewest losses in a season: 5 (11–5–0 in 1947–1948 and 15–5–0 in 1952–1953) *Most home wins in a season: 26 (26–2–0 in 1986–1987) *Fewest home losses in a season: 0 (14–0–3 in 1962–1963) *Most road wins in a season: 13 (13–3–3 in 2000–2001 and 13–3–1 in 2015–2016) *Fewest road losses in a season: 1 (7–1–0 in 1949–1950) *Most neutral site wins in a season: 8 (8–0–0 in 1999–2000) *Most overtime games in a season: 15 (2017–2018) *Most overtime wins in a season: 4 (1980–1981) *Longest overall unbeaten streak: 16 (2002–2003) *Most goals in a season: 264 (1986–1987) *Most assists in a season: 418 (1986–1987) *Most points in a season: 682 (1986–1987) *Most power play goals in a season: 71 (1989–1990) *Best power play percentage in a season: .302 (1977–1978) *Most shorthanded goals in a season: 18 (1986–1987) *Best penalty kill percentage in a season: .872 (2003–2004) *Most shutouts in a season: 9 (1999–2000) Game Player *Most goals in a game: Bill Sullivan, 8, (vs North Dakota State, 2/27/1948) *Most assists in a game: Bill Himmelright, 6, (vs Colorado College, 2/19/1977) and Doug Smail, 6, (vs Michigan State 11/5/1977) *Most points in a game: Bill Reichart, 9, (vs Minnesota-Duluth, 12/29/1954) and Bob Joyce, 9, (vs Michigan Tech 1/2/87) *Most power play goals in a game: Mark Taylor, 3, (vs Michigan State 11/23/1979) and Jeff McLean, 3, (vs Denver 10/18/1991) *Most penalty minutes in a game: Landon Wilson, 33, (vs Minnesota Duluth, 1/27/1995) *Most saves in a game: Darren Jensen, 56, (vs Minnesota, 11/31/1981) Team *Most goals in a game: 18 (at Denver, 2/1/1950) *Most assists in a game: 24 (vs. Yale, 1/1/1960) *Most points in a game: 39 (vs. Yale, 1/1/1960) *Most power play goals in a game: 7 (at Denver, 10/18/1991) *Most shorthanded goals in a game: 3 (vs Michigan Tech, 2/16/1990) *Most penalty minutes in a game: 124 (vs Minnesota Duluth, 10/31/1998) *Largest margin of victory: 15 (vs. Yale, 15–0 on 1/1/1960) *Fastest 2 goals scored in a game: 0:02 (at Colorado College 1/30/1960) *Fastest 3 goals scored in a game: 0:20 (vs Colorado College 2/11/1953) *Fastest 4 goals scored in a game: 1:18 (vs University of Saskatchewan 12/30/76) *Longest game: 102:09 (vs Minnesota, 5–4 OT Win on 12/21/1968) Period Player *Most goals in a period: Cary Eades, 4, (vs Colorado College 11/14/1980) *Most points in a period: Milton "Prince" Johnson, 6, (vs Michigan State 2/10/1950) *Most saves in a period: Dave Murphy, 25, (vs US Olympic Team 11/07/1971) Team *Most goals in a period: 11 (vs Manitoba, 12/28/1978) *Most assists in a period: 18 (vs Manitoba, 12/28/1978) *Most points in a period: 29 (vs Manitoba, 12/28/1978) *Most penalty minutes in a period: 70 (vs Minnesota Duluth, 10/31/1998) Streaks Player *Longest goal scoring streak: Ben Cherski and Gordon Christian, 12 games *Longest point scoring streak: Steve Johnson, 27 games Team *Most consecutive winning seasons: 16 (2002–2003 to present) *Longest win streak: 15 (1979–1981) *Longest home win streak: 18 (1979–1980) *Longest road win streak: 8 (1967–1968) *Longest conference win streak: 14 (WCHA, 1986–1987) *Longest unbeaten streak: 16 (13–0–3 in 2002–2003) *Longest conference unbeaten streak: 19 (18–0–1 in 1998–1999) *Most consecutive shutouts: 4 (1953–1954 all vs Michigan Tech, 2015–2016 vs Denver, Minnesota-Duluth (2), and Alabama Huntsville) See also * North Dakota Fighting Hawks women's ice hockey http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20100272,00.html References External links *UND Men's Hockey website *SiouxSports.com – independent fansite with message boards Category:North Dakota Fighting Hawks men's ice hockey Category:Ice hockey teams in North Dakota Category:Ice hockey clubs established in 1929